The Worst
by Ryuuzaki Shinigami
Summary: When Kitna leaves on a trip, she takes Sideswipe with her and leaves Sunstreaker with Sam, who isn't the best of friends with the golden yellow autobot. It's just two weeks, how much trouble could he be?
1. Washing Bee

The Worst

A Transformers Fan fic

Chapter One: Washing Bee

Summary: When Kitna leaves on a trip, she takes Sideswipe with her and leaves Sunstreaker with Sam, who isn't the best of friends with the cobalt blue autobot. It's just two weeks, how much trouble could he be?

Rating: M for Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and other's dirty mouths and explicit content.

Genre: Action, Comedy

"Are you ready?" The Hyperactive yellow camero replied happily. He drove circles around the african american girl excitedly. The girl laughed as she stepped foward.

"Yeah." She smiled. Sam ruffled his messy dirty blonde hair.

"Geez. When I try to give him a bath, he always drives away." He sighed as he watched the girl walk into his house. Bumblebee finally parked into Sam's driveway. "I'm jealous." Sam smiled as he patted his best friend's hood. Sam then walked onto his front porch and picked up the soap, car wax,and two white buckets. The girl walked outside with some sponges in hand.

"No need to be." She smiled. Both Bumblebee and Sam stared at her. She was wearing a sky blue tank top with some short white shorts. She had her fluffy black hair a ponytail. She laughed as she walked towards the male duo.

"You might wanna close your mouth before it collects flies, Sammie!" She giggled as she strutted past him to the front of Bumblebee. She lightly caressed the front of Bumble's hood. Bumblebee let out a soft purr of estacy as he shivered from the pleasure.

"Alright! No need to show off, Kit." Sam sighed. " I get the point. Bee likes you more." Bee revved his engine in agreement. Sam patted his back window. " But I know you love me more." He grinned.

" What's love got to do with it." Bumblebee played through his speakers as he rolled up his windows to prepare for his wash. Sam hung his head down in defeat as Kitna laughed. Kitna picked up the green watering hose and gently sprayed Bumblebee with a cool wave of water. The sun created a beautiful spectrum of light on the water as it slid off of the autobot and dripped onto the warm concrete of the driveway. Bumblebee shivered as he then felt the soft bubbles run across his hood.

"You. Should. Sing. for. me." Bumblebee said, by mixing a bunch of newscasts together. Sam poked his head up from Bee's back tires and smiled. Kitna shook her head.

"I agree with Bee." Sam grinned. He had always enjoyed hearing her sing from recordings that the twins had let him listen to. At first he couldn't believe that was Kitna. The voice sounded so angelic, he could understand why the twins and Bumblebee seemed to be under a trance while listening to it.

"Wait, how have you heard me?" Kitna stopped and turned the water off. Sam then whistled out loud and he turned away from her trying to avoid the question. Eventually, he turned back round and looked at her.

" Your twins." He finally said. Kitna stared in disbelief. "But you're amazing Kit!" Sam said. Kitna shook her head, smiling. She then attempted to spray Sam with the watering hose but Bumblebee's back windows blocked her attack. Sam laughed as he saw his friend attack on him fail. He stuck the sponge in the bucket and tossed it at Kitna as it hit her in her head. Kitna gave Sam a serious look that promised death then she laughed as she tried to spray him again. Sam rolled to Bumblebee's front tires, evading her water attack again.

_" Working at the carwash."_ The camaro played, trying to get the attention back to him. The two humans looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Kitna then opened her mouth and started to sing for the two boys.

_"Some of the work gets kinda hard,_

_This aint no place to be if you plan on bein' a star_

_Let me tell you it's always cool_

_And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting a fool."_

Kitna swayed her body as she washed Bumblebee. Sam nodded his head with the her voice and Bumbleebee slowly started to rock and play the radio with Kitna's voice.

_"Well those cars never stop coming_

_Keep those rags and machines humming_

_Work Work Work_

_My fingers to the bone"_

Sam tapped his foot with his car and his best friend's singing. Kitna then began to scrub his hubcaps.

"We're almost done Bee!" Sam said as he picked up the two buckets and placed them at the top of the driveway near the garage door. He then picked up the large container of car wax, opened it, and walked towards Bumbleebee. "Now it's your favorite part..." Sam said, his voice full of sarcasm. Bumblebee then slowly began to back out of the driveway. Kitna took notice of the autobot's retreat. She covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Sam sighed. He knew that Bumbleebee hated the waxing more than the actual wash.

"See, I told you that he hates this!" He said exasperadly.

"Maybe you I need to wax him. You don't have that woman's touch." Kitna winked.

"He's not gonna stay still. He won't let Mikaela wax him either."

"It's worth a try. Remember I have two Lamborghini's who shiver like big dogs when I wash them." Kitna said, playfully snatching the wax out of Sam's hand. She then proudly strutter towards Bumblebee, who by then was about to pull off.

"C'mere Bee." She said sweetly. Bumblebee held his position. "Please?" She said in an almost child-like voice. Bumblebee hestitantly drove towards her. Kitna then held the wax container infront of her.

"You don't like this stuff?"

_"No No No."_ The autobot scout's radio played as the human female walked closer to him.

"It's okay, darlin'. Whatever Sam did to make you not like it, I won't do it. I promise." She reassured the yellow autobot scout. She looked over at Sam when she mentioned his name.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Bumblebee felt a little better. Kitna then proceeded to gently massage the wax into his hood. After a few minutes, Kitna had finished with Bumblebee and smiled proudly. Sam then walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not gonna ask how you did it but thanks." Kitna smiled.

"Now, I need a favor from you." Sam's smile faded. He didn't like where this was going. The last favor she asked for it was to fill in for her at a women's conflict meeting that Mikaela had signed her up for. He had to dress like a female and everything. Luckily for them both, the lady over the whole meeting didn't know that Kitna was black.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Kitna turned to face him and played with his hair. He definately didn't like where it was going. She only played with his hair as a way to let him know that he's not going to like the favor.

"I need you to watch Sunstreaker. It's for a two week mission for the autobots." Kitna said all in one breath. Sam sighed with relief. Kitna smiled.

"Okay. I will but you know he doesn't like me." Sam said. "Did you tell him?"

Kitna whistled and looked away from Sam. He then turned her back around to face him.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I was going to!"

"After you asked me?"

"Right." Sam shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sunstreaker was going to blow up completely. This was going to be a long two weeks.

Welp, this is a new story on Substreakser's life with Sam when his person that he's guarding, leaves on a trip. Hope you guys like it.

Songs used: (In this order.)

At the Carwash- Missy Elliot & Christina Algilera

Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen


	2. Take it All In On Your Stride

_The Worst_

_Chapter Two: Take it all in on your stride._

"What? Oh hell no!" Sunstreaker yelled, angrily shaking his arms in the air for emphasis.

"C'mon Sunny. It's just for two weeks." Kitna said as she rubbed the yellow autobot's leg.

"Fuck that shit! Why can't Sideswipe stay with him?" Sunstreaker said, furiously. Kitna looked away from the fuming autobot and then back at him.

"Because Sides doesn't have an anger problem and an attitude." Kitna sighed. " Tell you what, if you can stay with him for the two weeks then you'll never have to stay with him again."

Sunstreaker looked at the teenage girl as she smiled at him sweetly. He tried not to look at her face. It was the face that the humans call the 'puppy dog face.' Sunstreaker knew that face all too well. It was used when Kitna wanted her way between him and his brother, and they both fell for it every single time. Sunstreaker mentally slapped himself and sighed, defeated.

''You lucky, I love you." Sunstreaker said, as he lowered his yellow hand towards her. Kitna stepped backwards as Sunstreaker placed his large, metal hand on the ground.

"Ain't I?" Kitna said smiling as she climbed into Sunstreaker's hand, using his gigantic fingers as a crutch to help her balance. He then lifted his hand and made his way towards the front of Kitna's house, careful not to step on any of her bushes along the way.

"Don't ya need to pack?" The yellow Lamborghini Gallardo said, as he stopped in front of the white and navy blue house. Kitna shook her head.

"Nah. Breakaway has my stuff." Sunstreaker sighed. Breakaway was the autobot's flight commander for all aerial autobots. Sunstreaker never liked him, Breakaway had always tried to take Kitna away from him. Everyone knows that Sunstreaker takes his guardianship over Kitna very seriously. The yellow Lamborghini placed Kitna on the freshly cut green front lawn. They heard the buzzing sound of two cars approaching from behind them. A yellow and black 2009 Chevy camaro and 2003 Lamborghini Gallardo that looked just like Sunstreaker, but was red and black, sped towards them. The two cars pulled in front of Kitna's house. The camaro's driver side door opened, letting Sam get out.

"Aye, are ya ready to go?" The red Lamborghini asked as he opened his driver's side door. Kitna nodded her head at Sideswipe and then she turned back to Sunstreaker. She then motioned for for him to bend down towards her. He quietly obliged as he kneeled in front of her, bringing his face eye level. Kitna then placed her hands on the autobot warrior's metallic face.

"Behave yourself." She said, calmly. Sunstreaker looked away from her, avoiding eye contact. She gently turned his head so that he was looking at her. His light blue optics gazed into the human female's dark brown eyes. Sunstreaker nodded, understanding what she had said. This was hard for him to do considering he didn't like Sam and his ego would get in the way of everything else. Kitna is the only exception to him feeling too proud to listen to anyone besides his twin brother. Kitna then kissed his cheek and released his face. Sunstreaker watched her walk towards Sam and give him a big hug. She then walked to Sideswipe's driver side door.

"Love you Sunny! You, Bee, and Sammie try not to miss me too much!" Kitna said, blowing the three males a kiss then closing to door to the Lamborghini. "Alright, Sides, let's go!" She exclaimed happily. The red autobot revved his engine excitedly and sped off , leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Was it good idea to leave them..." Sideswipe started.

"Blah!" Kitna interrupted, tapping his black steering wheel. "C'monnnn! What happened to my little twin that I met when I was younger. The one that really didn't care about anything but having fun?" Kitna teased. Sideswipe made his engine hum as they rounded the corner, finally out of sight from the others.

"Prime needs us at base." Bumblebee said, after he saw Kitna and Sideswipe drive away. Sunstreaker transformed into his vehicle mode He didn't want to stay around Sam any longer than he needed to be. Bumblebee watched the Lamborghini drive off, then he let Sam get in and he followed behind him. Sunstreaker felt lonely without his Kitna with him. She normally would be singing along with the songs that he played on the radio. As he saw people staring at him, he smiled, his ego rising with every stare and complement. He then heard static over his comm link.

"Sunny." Bumblebee's voice came suddenly. "I understand you're having fun impressing those people but you need to put your holo form on because soon people will start to notice." Sunstreaker revved his engine. Time to show these humans what the most beautiful Lamborghini in the world can do. He heeded Bumblebee's warning, as his holo form appeared. He rolled down his window and he could see Bumblebee's blonde haired holo form from his rear view mirror. He knew what Sunstreaker was about to do and he wanted to play along. Once the two cars reached the nearest red light they both stopped side by side.

"Bee..."Sam said warningly. Bumblebee ignored Sam's warning and as soon as the light turned green, he raced the yellow lamborghini to the autobot base in the heart of Mission City. Sam gripped the camaro's steering wheel tightly as he sped through the city. This is going to be a long two weeks if these two autobots will race all the time.

The two cars arrived in a tie and both skidded to a stop, leaving four trails of black tire tracks in the front of the autobot base. Sam opened the door to Bumblebee's driver side and got out. As he closed the door, the metallic doors behind him opened with a swoosh and a man walked out. This man was a light cream color with dark black, almost blue, hair blended with red and he had light blue eyes. He had a scruffy dark blue mustache and wore a black, blue, and red jacket with fur on the collar and a flame design on it. His cargo pants were a smoky gray color and he wore some black military boots. Sam also noticed that he had a tattoo of the autobot symbol, clear as day, on his right arm. What caught Sam's attention the most was the glistening red and blue handled axe that was attached to his back

"Sam, we have some humans here who say their from NASA." The man said, walking towards Sam. The cobalt haired man looked at the two autobots and nodded at them. Excitedly, Bumblebee revved his engine as his yellow door swung open. Seconds later, a blond haired boy who perceived to be about in his late teens, stepped out. The boy closed his door and walked beside Sam.

"Bumblebee?" Sam said as looked at the boy beside him. Bumblebee nodded and began to box in the air. His bright blue eyes showing excitement and happiness. Sunstreaker sighed to himself as he finally decided to exit his alt mode. Both of the autobot males stood before their leader.

"Well let's go see what they want." Sunstreaker said as he walked towards the autobot base. Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and Sam followed the red haired human into the gray building.


End file.
